5 Random Acts of Kindness
by Angela.Weber.in.Forks
Summary: When Emmett decides that the Cullens and Bella should get more involved in the school, things spin wildly out of control. Enter a peer tutor, free makeup courtesy of our favourite wolves, and cookies, and you get 5 hilarious Random Acts of Kindness!
1. Of football and Ideas

Of Football and Ideas

**Bella's Point of View**

"Guess what, guys," Alice's voice was very excited. I cringed, that voice rarely meant good new for the rest of us.

"What, Alice?" Jasper said carefully. He was probably thinking about Alice's last birthday also. As a gift to herself, she decided to give everyone makeovers and make them her slaves. Thankfully, the blue hair dye she used on Jasper was only good for 48 washes. I didn't even see Jasper the rest of the weekend while he tried to wash it out. And it worked. Almost. His fair hair still held a faint tinge of green, but for the most part, the colour was gone.

Alice glared at me as I chuckled quietly, and then continued as if nothing had happened. "On Saturday, there's gonna be a really big thunderstorm…right over Forks!"

I sighed in relief, as did many of the others. More rain, especially during flood season, could mean nothing but bad news. However, since it came from Alice, I was extremely grateful it was not more.

"Great," Jasper said happily, "We haven't played football in forever!"

"Football was the last thing we played," Edward argued. "Give baseball a chance."

Let's take a vote," Rosalie cut in impatiently.

"You already know what Jazz and I want," Edward said. "Alice? Rose?"

"Baseball," Alice said. "The conditions will be perfect."

"Football," said Rosalie, shooting a sidelong glance at Alice. She didn't disappoint.

"Football!" she shrieked, loudly enough for a couple of juniors to look at us warily. C'mon, Rose," she pleaded. "Us girls gotta stick together."

But Rosalie had clearly already made up her mind and there would be no changing it. Before Alice had a chance to try though, Japer cut in.

"How about you Bella?" he asked hopefully.

I really didn't want to disappoint him, but I would really rather they played baseball. I just seemed slightly safer. As five pairs of golden eyes pleaded with me, I thought of an escape.

"Well," I began, choosing my words very carefully. "Since I obviously won't be playing, I think I should leave it up to you guys." Jasper looked disappointed, although Edward looked like he had been expecting my vague answer. "Besides," I added brightly. "This way there won't be an even number of votes."

Alice groaned. She knew just as well as I did that there would be no hope of Emmett choosing baseball over football.

"Well, let's hear it Em," Edward said gloomily. "Just try and contain yourself."

But even with the mention of his favourite sport, Emmett continued to stare at the spot on the wall where he had been staring since lunch began.

"Emmett, you okay?" Alice asked, waving a dainty hand in front of his face

"Emmie-bear!" Rosalie shrieked.

**Emmett's Point of View**

My brothers and sisters and I sat down at the same table we had been sitting at since we started at Forks High. In two years, the only thing to liven up our lunch periods has been the addition of Bella to our table about three months ago.

I glanced at the clock above the vending machines. Only three minutes had passed since Rose and I walked in after civics. It felt like a lifetime ago. Right now, Rose and Alice were arguing about which was better; Vera-wongs and Goo-somethings. Definitely not wanting to get involved, I let my eyes drift over to the south wall where a new poster had been put up. **Random Acts of Kindness Week** was written in bold lettering across the top. _Random Acts of Kindness Week, huh. _I thought to myself.

I remembered the spirit event from last year. Smiling girls were handing out free sodas, and student council members were walking around offering free hugs. Idly, I wondered why Carlisle and Esme didn't insist on our participation. Normally, they were in favour of anything we could do to appear human, like all the other kids running around this tiny school.

Then I got it.

Rosalie's Point of View

Upset, I reached out to shake my husbands shoulder at the same time as he decided to whirl around to face me. My hand and his nose met with a boom that rocked the cafeteria. Most of the students jumped and some looked warily at the ceiling, wondering if tomorrows promised storm had come early.

"Emmett," I hissed under my breath. "Be careful." The collision had been too quick for weak human eyes, but no one wanted to take any chances.

Of course, Emmett was not listening to a word we were saying.

"I got it!" he shouted, oblivious to the multitudes of students that were now staring openly at us. I quickly clamped my hand down over his mouth. When he had calmed down enough to contain himself, I released his face and glared at him. Thankfully, he got the message.

"Random Acts of Kindness week just happens to start on Monday," he said in a quieter voice, although his eyes were still glowing madly; almost like a toddler being presented with a new toy. Oh no. "And I think we should each do a random act of kindness nest week; one person per day."

Jasper's Point of View

Shock. Of course, there were other emotions too. Confusion. Agreement. But mostly just shock. Rosalie was worried, probably about interacting so closely with the human percentage of the student body. Edward was also worried, but I imagined it was for a slightly different reason. A quick peek in my peripheral vision confirmed my theory. I sighed and thought, _I'll be fine._ I knew Edward got the message because he nodded and turned his gaze back to Emmett.

And me? I supposed I shouldn't have been surprised since crazy ideas are Emmett's specialty. I did wonder where Emmett's enthusiasm for his new-found project had come from. Normally, he ignored the other students just as much as I did.

I saved the worst for last. Alice was overjoyed. I groaned as I imagined the lists and extensive planning that such a big event would require. Never mind that the acts of kindness were supposed to be random.

As if she could actually hear my thoughts, she turned to look at me. Her eyes were glowing as much as Emmett's.

"This is going to be fun," she whispered so I would hear her. "I can see it."

I stifled another groan.

Edward's Point of View

After Jasper caught me worrying about him, I turned my attention back to Emmett. His and Alice's excitement was catching. Beside me, Bella finally spoke up.

"I think it is a really good idea," she volunteered, and most of my family silently agreed. Of course, each still had their own share of reservations but for the most part, they were sure they could work around them. Alice was shifting through ideas of Acts so fast that I didn't get a chance to look at them before they were gone. She was going to be a nightmare until this was over, that was for sure.

With a sigh, I peeked at Bella. As always, her head was infuriatingly vacant. She turned to me and smile. I loved her smile so much. It reminded me a bit of my mother, Elizabeth Masen's.

What are they all doing?" she whispered to me, and I hesitated for an instant before deciding to tell her.

"Well, Emmett is was to excited for his thoughts to be coherent," she smiled and I continued. "But, I did get the impression that it involved cookies."

"Well that's better than some options, I guess," Bella said grimly, and I had to agree with her.

"Rose and Alice are going to work their Act around makeup," again, I couldn't help but laugh at the horrified expression on her face. Bella glared at me, and I put on my 'infuriating' poker face.

" And you?" she asked after she had lost the staring contest.

"To be honest, I really have no idea."

"Me neither," she laughed. "And it looks like Jasper's in the same boat we are."

It was true. Jasper looked like he was struggling to remember something that he had only half listened to in the first place. It took every ounce of my self-control not to peek into Jasper's head to find out some of his ideas. The only reason I didn't was that there has never been so much laughter at the Cullen table and some of the students whose tables were closest to ours where beginning to get nervous.

I groaned. Next week was going to be torture.

**A/N – This is my first fanfic! Thank you in advance to all the people who will make my day and read/review!**


	2. Of Movies and Poisonous Chemicals

**A/N – I am not going to apologize for taking a long time to update. Hate me if you want, but I think that if real authors are allowed to take waaay to many years getting new books out, then a student writing her first fanfiction is allowed to take a few extra days getting a chapter out. Anyway, as always, read, enjoy, and review.**

**As Always,**

**~MJ**

**Of **_**Music and Lyrics**_** and Poisonous Chemicals**

Alice's Point of View

Jasper and I were running in Southern British Columbia when I saw it.

I stopped dead. Esme and Carlisle were at a hospital fundraiser and Rosalie was shopping for my present, a new Prada purse that wasn't even available in North America yet. All the way in France, she would be no help. Edward and Bella were over at Bella's house watching Music and Lyrics - Bella's favourite movie. I really hated to interrupt them as I already promised I wouldn't, but they were my only option. At least they could hold Emmett off until Jasper and I got home.

Emmett was supposed to be making cookies for his Random Act of Kindness tomorrow, but his attempt was going to get ugly in about twenty-three minutes.

"Jasper," I called to my husband, who was running ahead of me. I knew he would feel my worry, but I had already started dialing. I hoped they'd get there in time.

**Bella's Point of View**

The phone rang right when Alex and Sophie were about to kiss for the first time. I punched the pillow in frustration while Edward untangled his hands from the lock of my hair he had been playing with

I groaned and grabbed the phone from the cradle.

"Bella," I heard Alice's voice on the other end and sighed. "I need you and Edward to go back to the house and help Emmett with those cookies. Did I mention it was an emergency?"

"Awww, Alice," I knew I was whining, but honestly, I didn't care. She promised to leave us alone today.

"C'mon Bells, please," she was whining as much as I was. "Pleasepleaseplease, PLEASE!"

I was either a complete pushover or a hopeless sucker for guilt trips. Most likely, it was a bit of both.

"Fine," I grumbled. "But you will owe me forever."

"Thank you sooo much, Bella," Alice chirped. "Don't forget to hurry."

As I hug up, I turned to Edward and made my voice as bright as possible.

"Edward," I said. "We are going on a road trip."

Edward's Point of View

I had just turned into the driveway when I began smelling what must have been the cookies, or at least what was left of them. Unconsciously, I pressed my foot harder on the gas pedal, causing even my wonderful Volvo to whine in protest.

Thanks to my injudicious testing off my car's capabilities, we got there within another minute. I dashed around to open the passenger door for Bella before she had even undone her sear belt. She chuckled, and I winced. Even after about a year and a half, I still half expected her to bolt whenever I slipped up.

I could tell when she started smelling the burning smell because she grabbed my hand and started dragging me to the front door. She tripped on the bottom step and I reached out to help her, but she had already righted herself and was opening the door. I seemed that even Bella could move quickly when she needed to.

Emmett's Point of View

The buzzer sounded and I headed for the oven. _Weird, I _thought to myself. Even though the recipe said they were done, they still looked way too pale. _Oh whatever, I'll just stick them in for a few more minutes and see what happens. Besides, I'm almost on level 136 of Extreme Auto Racing…_

Jasper's Point of View

As Alice and I ran up to the house, the first thing I noticed was an ugly burning scent. Alice jerked open the door to reveal Bella taking exactly one dozen blackened lumps out of the oven. Alice ran upstairs to confront Emmett, so I contented myself with going to stand beside Bella.

"Is there any way to save them?" I asked, even though I could tell from Bella's dejection that there wasn't. She glanced at her watch quickly.

"Time of death, eight twenty-three p.m.," she said sadly just as Esme and Carlisle walked in the door.

"Oh dear," gasped Esme.

**Esme's Point of View**

"Oh dear," I said holding back a small cry of amusement. The funniest thing I have ever seen was Jasper and Bella caught in the act of mourning a tray of what looked to be charcoal cookies. Beside me, I heard Carlisle laugh.

"What did you do this time, Bella?"

"They weren't Bella's cookies," Jasper said morosely. "They were Emmett's, but he got distracted."

I smiled. "Well, I guess I'd better go into town for more flour then," I said, noting the empty package still lying on the counter.

"Yeah," Bella said. "But he can't make them for tomorrow."

What did she mean by that?

"The oven will have to be cleaned and the fumes from the cleaner will be kind of poisonous," Bella said, noting Jasper's confused look in a very perceptive way.

"She's right," Carlisle said. "Emmett can't finish his cookies until tomorrow at the very least."

"WHAT!" a booming voice yelled from upstairs.

Alice's Point of View

"WHAT!" Emmett roared furiously.

"Calm down, Emmett," Edward started, but Emmett just ignored him and barreled down the stairs.

"Way to go Alice," Edward said scathingly. "Why didn't you wait to tell him that?"

"Because if we told him while Carlisle wasn't here, he would have just ignored us and baked them anyway," I answered smugly. I waited patiently while Edward watched my vision of exactly thirty-two students clustered into the emergency room at Forks General Hospital, all with severe food poisoning.

"Bella would not have been able to warn them all," it was not a question; it was a statement.

"No," I answered anyway. He shrugged and started downstairs. A loud crash of breaking glass suddenly made itself heard from the living room. I winced and ran after him.

Rosalie's Point of View

After two hours of negotiation, I finally had the birthday present. It was large and just perfect for her.

My cell phone rang just as I was stepping into my rental car. I flipped it open, noting that it was from Alice.

"Alice," I said. A group of teenage boys were walking across the street and one of them, a geek with mousey hair, was watching me. _As if kid._

"Is it okay with you if we do our Act tomorrow instead of on Wednesday? You already said yes, but Esme said I should be polite and call you anyway." Of course she would have already foretold my answer.

"I don't mind, but wasn't Emmie supposed to start the week off with his Act?"

"Well, yeah, but there was a little incident involving the oven and Emmett's Playstation." _Rosalie, do not even ask._

"Okey-dokey, then," Alice finished. "Emmett will go on Friday and the rest of us will move up a day. By the way, I love my present, you really shouldn't have."

_Stupid physic vampire sis. _"Bye, Alice," I said, and before she could say anything else, I hung up the phone.

"Yikes," I yelped, noticing the time. If I missed this flight, Alice would kill me.


	3. Of Dogs and Makeup Wars

**A/N – I forgot to do the disclaimer for the last two chapters, so here it is**

**If I owned twilight…I would give Angela and bigger part and make Alice mute. Sadly, I do not own Twilight; Stephanie Meyer does. So as of yet, Angela is still a minor character and Alice is still way too chatty.**

**Of Dogs and Makeup Wars**

**Bella's Point of View**

Beep. .Beep. Beep. .Beep. Beep. .Beep.

If I wanted to move, I could have reached over and killed my alarm clock. But in reality, the only thing I could muster enough energy to do was roll over and glare at it. The traitor numbers glared at me. 8:00!

Rolling out of bed, I grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and pulled them on. This was not good. I only had 15 minutes until my first class. In the kitchen, I had barely grabbed my backpack and a strawberry Pop Tart when I heard a knock on the front door. Huh, that was strange. Normally if it was just me in the house Edward would let himself in.

"C'mon in," I called, ruffling through a stack of papers for my missing English essay.

"Hi, Bella," a cheerful voice called. "Your essay is on the counter."

What was Alice doing here? Like all surprises that involved Alice, I was beginning to get a feeling that this would be incredibly painful.

**Alice's Point of View**

"C'mon in," Bella yelled from the kitchen. She sounded distracted. I peeked into the future. In five minutes, she would still be looking for her English essay. Opening the door, I spotted it lying on the counter.

"Hi, Bella," I said happily. "You're essay is on the counter."

She whirled around and caught her toe on one of the table legs. I dashed forward and caught her before she could fall on her face.

"Thanks," She said as I passed her the essay. "Um, Alice, what are you doing here?"

"Picking you up for school, silly," I giggled in my best 'well, duh' tone of voice. Her face fell, and before she could ask, I added "Edward is helping Emmett and Rose move some stuff. You will have him back soon enough." She looked slightly happier, but also confused. She raised her eyebrows, nut wisely, did not ask anymore questions. For the first time, I noticed the hideous jeans she was wearing and that t-shirt that was so last century.

"Are you really wearing that?" I asked. I mean, we just went shopping. Would it hurt her to wear designer clothing once in a while?

"We're going to be late for school," Bella said, heading out the door. I sighed dramatically and followed her to my car.

**Bella's Point of View**

Something was definitely fishy. Alice was so excited that she was practically vibrating. I was starting to get seriously nervous.

When she pulled into her regular spot in the school parking lot, I was surprised to see Rosalie leaning on her BMW in the next spot. Alice opened the door and quickly passed both our backpacks to Rosalie, who took them and started walking towards the school.

"What are you doing?" I asked suspiciously. The world was definitely coming to an end the day Rosalie did something for me. I mean, we have been on slightly better terms since we got back from Volterra, but we are in no way friends.

"She's taking our stuff to our lockers for us so we don't have to waste any time," Alice said while dragging me out of the car. "Now follow me." I suddenly remembered way to late that today Alice and Rosalie were supposed to do their Act. I seriously hoped this new mysteriousness had nothing to do with that.

Unfortunately, it had everything to do with that. As Alice dragged me into the front hall, I saw that the space beside the vending machines was occupied by a large table covered with what looked like the entire cosmetics section of Wal-Mart. In front of the table was a huge sign advertising 'Free Makeovers'.

"Isn't this cool," Alice squealed. "And since you are my very best friend, I will let you have the honour of getting your makeover first."

Oh, no. "Umm," I said lamely, wracking my brains for something, anything that could prevent me from having to do this. I was beginning to think that the whole point of today was so Alice could have some more 'Bella Barbie' time. If she wasn't careful, I would start running away to Jake's more often.

That gave me an idea. "I am really sorry, Alice." I really hoped I wasn't laying it on to thick. "But I have to be in Trig early to put a problem up on the board for Mr. Varner. We will do it at lunch so you don't have to rush."

Alice still looked suspicious, but I decided to stop there. After all, I didn't need her to believe me. All I needed was a little more time.

**Alice's Point of View**

Of course she is lying. She is a terrible liar and it is so obvious. But what I don't understand is why she just delayed it when she knows perfectly well I will get her at lunch. _Maybe she is finally learning._ I smiled at that thought. Not Bella. Maybe someone else, but not Bella. _Or maybe she was actually going to write a problem on the board and was just nervous at how you would take it._ That was the most likely option. Coming to the doorway of Bella's homeroom class, math, I peeked inside. And sure enough, there was Bella, scribbling furiously on the board.

I breathed a sigh of relief when suddenly, the entire school's future just disappeared. I frantically searched into the future but could only see until about an hour after second period would start. I growled. Those dangerous dogs need to leave Bella alone before we rip their heads off. Bella probably didn't know because the decision was only made a few minutes ago. _No need to tell her; she'd probably side with the pups anyway. But Edward should be told. _I made a mental note to think about our latest development around him. If anyone would, he would be able to protect Bella the best. At least that much was certain.

**Jacob's Point of View**

After my late night with the rest of the pack, Billy let me sleep in. My school had already quit for the summer, so all I needed to worry about was getting my butt over to Sam and Emily's before Seth and Leah ate all the food. I was just about to head out the door when I heard a phone ringing from somewhere in the living room. It took me almost six rings to find it, but finally, I pulled it out from under a stack of magazines and pressed talk.

"Hello?" I asked, wondering who on earth would be calling this early. Most of my friends were probably still asleep.

"Hi Jake," A girls voice said unnecessarily. "It's Bella." My heart jumped at the sound of her voice. It is amazing how we barely knew each other a year ago, and now it is pure pain to go without her.

"Hi Bells," I said enthusiastically. "How are you doing?"

"Well, actually not great today," She admitted. I could feel my brow knit in anger. If it was that bloodsucker again..

"See, I kind of have a little problem that I was hoping you could help me out with," she continued, and despite myself, I chuckled.

"Sure, lifetime of servitude, right?" The beautiful sound of Bella's laughter greeted me after that comment.

"Yeah, right. Wait, school is out for you, right?" I rolled my eyes. A very useless action once you think about it since Bella couldn't see it.

"What do you need," I asked, and listened patiently while she explained. I felt a huge smile spread across my face as Bella told me her brilliant plan. This was going to be so much fun. Just as she was finishing up, I heard the bell ring.

"Anyway, I gotta go," she said. "Remember, you only have an hour ad then you have to be done. Thanks so much for doing this. Bye."

I grinned wickedly and started dialing Sam and Emily's phone number. After al, I would need to explain why I wasn't going to be there after all.

**Bella'**_**s **_**Point of View**

I grinned wickedly as I hung up the phone. Of course, jake was all over my plan. And if Alice had no makeup, then she wouldn't be able to give me a makeover. This is working out much better then I had planned. AS I walked into class, I practiced my evil cackle, and got a very strange look from Edward. _Note to self: Practise evil laughs when Edward is not around._ After all, there is no need to get him suspicious.

**Alice's Point of View**

It was still annoying that I still could not see anyone's future's, but it was no longer worrying. As I passed Edward and Bella in the hall, walking to second period, I thought about my little revelation, and Edward nodded to show me that he heard me. He would be able to keep Bella away from them.

I sighed. Bella was clearly not very aware of how dangerous werewolves are, but at least we knew. It wasn't much, but at least she had someone to protect her from herself.

**Rosalie's Point of View**

As planned, I met Alice as she dragged a very reluctant Bella away from her locker. A very small part of me felt sorry for her, but since Alice promised to let me do her hair, I still went along with the plan.

Alice had left the table cleared off and the sign face-down on the floor. I picked it up without looking at it as Alice pushed Bella onto a stool and walked over to the baskets she had stowed under the table.

"Hey, Rose," she asked. "Where is all out makeup?"

"I don't know," I said, confused. "You were the one who put it away."

"What do you mean?" She stared at me. "Didn't you tidy up after Bella and I left?"

I felt a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. "I didn't touch the makeup, Alice."

**Jacobs Point of View**

"Coast is clear," Embry said, and Quil and I dashed over to the vending machine he was hiding behind.

"So tell me again why Bells called you," Quil said, looking at the table of makeup set up beside him.

"She doesn't like it when that bloodsucker tries to give her makeovers, and apparently that is what she decided to do for Random Acts of Kindness Week." I said in disgust, examining the fancy-schmancy sign leaning against the table. "She called me because she knows the leech can't see anything we are planning on doing. She is going to leave it up to us as to what to do with this stuff though."

"I have and idea," Embry volunteered. I watched and evil grin that was probably identical to mine spread across Quil's face.

"I love it Embry"

**Jessica's Point of View**

Like always, Trig is sooo boring. But today, Mr. Banner, like, actually interrupted the lesson and motioned someone through the door. I almost broke a fingernail in shock when that hottie I met at the beach, Quil Something, walked into the classroom. Instantly I had visions of him sitting in the empty desk beside mine and starting a conversation

"Um, could I talk to Jessica please?"

Mmm, his voice was so husky and perfect and…wait, did he just ask for me? Mr. Banner nodded and I slowly rose from my seat. My hands were shaking and I could almost feel the its breaking out on my forehead as I walked out the door after him.

"Hi Jessica," He said nervously. Maybe he was going to ask me out! Instantly, a rush of confidence filled me and I put my sexiest smile on.

"Hey Quil, nice of you to drop by," I said smoothly, hoping to boost his confidence a little. Thankfully, my efforts were rewarded by an answering smile on his face.

"Yeah, I actually was just wondering if you knew that someone is giving away free makeup as a Random Act of Kindness. It is in the front hall if you are interested." Free makeup? No way. This I gotta see.

"Anyway," he continued. "I have to run, but pass that little tidbit along won't you? I also heard a little rumour that you can only get it until lunch." He winked at me and started walking down the hall.

"Thanks, Baby," I called after him. Oh well, maybe I could ask him to the upcoming dance as a thank you. AS I walked to the front hall, I pulled out my cell phone and texted Lauren and Caitlin.

As I stepped out from behind the glass trophy case, a wonderful sight met my eyes. What looked like the entire makeup aisle of Wal-Mart was spread across a table. The sign leaning against it said 'Free.' After that, there was a lot of scribbling, but I did manage to make out the word makeup written in the corner.

I heard gasps as three girls from my homeroom rounded the corner and saw what I was looking at. Plan Paige, Ugly Ella, and Bitchy Beatrice, all started running towards the table. I responded by turning around and grabbing as much as I could reach. There was no way I was gonna let them take this stuff from me. Somewhere in our little war, someone knocked the sign face-down on the floor, but everyone was too busy grabbing eyeliners and mascara to notice.

**Bella's Point of View**

My plan had worked beautifully. All the makeup was gone, and with it, the makeover. Rosalie could still try and do my hair, but without bobby pins and hairspray, she wouldn't get very far. While Alice and Rosalie debated the possibility of a janitor cleaning up the mess, my eyes wandered to the sign Rosalie had just propped up on the side of the table.

I gasped loudly and both Rosalie and Alice whipped around to face me.

"What?" Rosalie asked suspiciously. What was Jake doing; did he want to get me killed? Of course they would suspect me.

"Look at the sign," I said, feigning innocence.

Rose gasped when she saw it and Alice said, "but I would have seen it if someone decided to do this." _I know,_ I thought. _That is why I got Jake to help me._

I was about to say something else when I heard a voice call from behind us, "Bella, Alice, Rosalie!" The three of us looked over to see Angela and Ben walking over.

"Hi guys," she said. "I just wanted to tell yo_u _what a cool random act of kindness that was. All the girls I talked to were really happy. Anyways, I have to run, but see you guys around." And with that, she towed Ben off.

"Well," I said carefully. "It wasn't exactly what you had in mind, but it still turned out to be a pretty good Act." Rosalie nodded, but Alice still looked murderous.

"I am going to find whoever did this," she said slowly. "And they are going to pay."

I suppressed the shivers that were threatening to run down my spine. What on earth did I get myself into?

**A/N – Whew…7 pages on Word! Aren't you happy?**

**So today I am offering a prize for all my reviewers. Review the story and mention what kind of prize you would like in you review! Person with the most creative prize wins. Seriously though folks, I have gotten over 75 hits, and only 2 people have reviewed. I am not going to stop writing the story because that would be unfair to the people who did review, but I would really appreciate some encouragement.**

**As Always**

**~MJ**


	4. Of Cars and Alice's Revenge

**A/N – Thank you to**_** Chocoholicbabe, allisonbcullen, twilighterlostnNCIS, **_**and **_**Rainie16. **_**Your reviews really made my day! Sadly, I didn't reply to your reviews because I didn't know how to until yesterday.**

**Thank you to my wonderful Beta, ! **

**Enjoy!**

**Bella's Point of View**

Unlike yesterday morning, I did not wake up to the alarm clock. Instead, I woke up to Edwards freezing cold arms surrounding me.

"Good morning, love," Edward said when he saw that I was awake.

"Good morning," I yawned. "Are you ready for your Act today?"

"Yes, Bella, about that," he said, shifting his body so he could look me full in the eyes. I totally understand why you did it, but I would still appreciate it if you would not sabotage my Act."

I was surprised. No, I was stunned. "How did you know?" I finally managed to stutter.

"When Alice told me those dogs were planning a visit, I kept an ear out for their thoughts in case they tried to talk to you." I grimaced.

"And one of them was thinking about the plan?" I guessed.

"Right," he confirmed. "Now I would really appreciate it if you let me do my act without interference."

"Okay," I murmured, and he bent down to kiss me.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As we drove into the school's parking lot, Edward leaned over and kissed me again. I expected him to break off after a few seconds, but he just deepened the kiss. I could feel myself start to hyperventilate and the blood pound through my veins. Just when I was beginning to get dizzy from the lack of oxygen, Edward broke it off.

"Let's not give you a heart attack, shall we?" Edward grinned, and my stomach started doing summersaults.

**Edward's Point of View**

"What brought that one?" Bella gasped. I took the liberty of looking at the boy whose thought had caught my attention before answering her.

"I didn't want that new kid, Alex Chatterson, getting any bright ideas." Understanding flashed across her face as she glanced at the skinny boy who was leaning against the side of the school.

"He is in my physics class and he is the new captain of the chess team," she shrugged. "He is a nice kid," she added slyly. "But I like them cold."

I smiled and took her hand as we walked toward the school.

**Mike's Point of View**

I watched Bella and that Cullen kid making out in his car with a growing sense of resentment. It was not fair that she chose that freak and left me on the sidelines. I dunno, sometimes when I look at him I get the same feeling I get when I watch criminal trials. And I haven't just been watching too many mafia movies either.

After Bella entered the building, I noticed that new kid, Alex Somebody, walk in after them. Who knew he could be so good at basketball anyway. I mean, he only got here this year and already he's been selected to be the team captain. This was not going to be one of my better days, that's for sure.

I had just turned the car off when suddenly I remembered that I had left my English essay at home. And since it had been due yesterday, there was no avoiding the fact that I had to go home and get it. I quickly turned the key in the ignition, only to listen to my engine sputter and die.

"Crap," I muttered. Since English was right after lunch, there would be absolutely no time for me to get it to a mechanics and back. Oh well, maybe Eric or Tyler would lend me one of their cars. I sure hoped so because if not, I would be a dead man by fourth period.

**Edward's Point of View**

I am generally very good at tuning human thoughts out, but when someone in a close proximity to you starts swearing at the top of their mental lungs; it gets a bit more difficult. Right now, that annoying Newton kid was trying to convince a very reluctant Eric to relinquish his keys. Needless to say, he was not getting very far.

"Edward?" Bella said, turning to face me. "What are you doing for your Act anyway?" _Uh, yeah. See, Bella, I haven't got a clue because I would much rather spend all my time with you than help some random person._ Or at least, that is what I would have said if I had wanted to have Bella lecture me on my social conscience and how we all have to do our part to make the world a better place. But since I did not want that, I said the first thing that came to mind.

"I am helping Mike fix his car."

Whoa. _Where did that come from?_ I was almost as shocked at what came out of my mouth then Bella appeared to be. For a few seconds she just stared at me, and then her face erupted in a brilliant grin.

"Really?" she asked. I was so stunned at her abrupt change in mood that I could only nod mutely. "Well I love that you are making an effort to be nicer to him," she continued happily. "It is really nice that you are willing to do this just to make me happy." Honestly, I was beginning to think that if doing that was enough to make her this happy; I would have to take Mike's car apart more often so I could help him fix it. I glanced over at Mike quickly. If he needed that car before the lunch break, I would have to get a jump on officially asking him if he wanted my assistance.

**Mike's Point of View**

I tried to be calm while talking to Zach, but inside I was panicking. Every single one of my friends had either walked or was low on gas. I was too distracted to be hearing much of what Zach was saying, but I did notice when he stopped.

"What, Zach?" I questioned, turning around to see what his eyes were going all buggy at. What I saw shocked and stunned me more than walking in on my ex and Max McStravick in one of the English classrooms. Walking confidently towards us was the one and only Edward Cullen. He smirked at me and I quickly made an effort to get my jaw off the floor.

"Hello Zach, Mike," he said, nodding at each of us in turn. Neither of us answered him. We were still standing there like a couple of idiots who can't find anything to say. As much as I would have loved it, our staring did not seem to faze him one bit. "Mike," he said turning to me, and my jaw lost its little battle with gravity. "I heard you were having car trouble and I was wondering if you would like me to have a look at it. I do know a thing or two about them."

This was it. The world was officially about to end. First car-nerd-king, Tyler walks to school, then Edward F******G Cullen offers his help! It was a very good thing I went to confessional last Sunday.

"Uhhm, sure," I said, hoping I hadn't already made too big of an idiot out of myself. "When do you want to look at it?

"We could do it at lunch," he offered, and then added in response to my blank stare. "I heard a rumour that you needed it to get back to your house for something."

"Um, okay," I said quietly. It was already too late to avoid looking like an idiot, so I was just going for grateful now. He grinned at me and left to go wrap is arm around an enthusiastic Bella. And for once, I was too preoccupied to care. What on earth was that?

**Edward's Point of View**

As always, I walked Bella to her locker before lunch. But instead of taking her hand and leading her away to the cafeteria, I paused.

"What is it?" Bella asked, frowning. Her face suddenly cleared. "Oh, you have to go help Mike with his car." Her face shone and yet again, I wondered how happy I had really made her by agreeing to do this.

But it still hurt to see her go without me.

She smiled as if she knew what I was thinking, and squeezed my hand before letting it go. "I'll be fine," she said. "Although Alice will likely want to spend the whole lunch hour searching for clues at the scene of the crime." She winced, and I felt a rush of sympathy for her. She felt so guilty that she had to do that to her sister. Mentally, I vowed to find some way to distract Alice before she found out it was Bella.

I sighed inwardly as I watched her go. This was going to be a very long hour.

**Alex's Point of View**

In the one week since I had arrived at this school, I had met many new people; but no one's face has stuck in my mind like that of Isabella Swan. The absolute high point of my first week was Bella introducing herself. I will always remember the way her silky, hazelnut hair framed her petite face and how her beautiful brown eyes shone when she leapt to her feet after the bell rang. I spent the rest of that day gathering information about her. From my fellow classmates, I learned that she moced to Forks a year and a half ago. I knew that her boyfriend, Edward Cullen, left her after nearly four months of dating. Then, after leaving her heartbroken for another six months, he returned almost as suddenly as he had left.

After Mike had finished telling me that story, he told me, "Bella has never shown any interest in any guy other than Cullen. Don't even bother."

But how could I not? I mean, sure some girls might consider that Cullen kid hot, but he is kinda creepy. The way I figured it, it was just a little crush that would go away as soon as she found out what she was missing. All I needed was one chance.

Since that day, I had been trying to come up with a suitable way to spend some time with Bella Swan, and now I had it.

As I watched her walk towards me, I reflected on what I was about to ask her, As she waked past me, I steeled myself, and reached out to tap her shoulder.

**Bella's Point of View**

I was so wrapped up in my glum thoughts that didn't notice someone approaching me until that someone tapped me on the shoulder. I spun around and abruptly slipped on the wet floor. My world spun wildly for an instant before I felt a warm hand grab my elbow. After I had regained my balance, I looked up at the someone who had startled me, and instantly blushed as I realized that I recognized that face.

It was Alex, that boy from my Physics class whom Edward seemed to dislike.

"Hey, Bella," he greeted. "Umm, does this happen often?" I just had to laugh at his bemused expression.

"Yeah, it does," I said smiling at him. And just like that, the tension was broken.

"So what's up?" I asked him.

"Well," he said, looking distinctly uncomfortable again. I wanted to ask you a favour. I need someone to practice with for the team and I was wondering if you would help me."

I was about to refuse him when a sudden thought struck me. Helping him would be an act of kindness. And that stopped me cold because no matter what I tried to pretend around Edward and Alice, I really had no idea what my Act was going to be. It is true that I still had two days to figure it out, but if I wanted mine to be halfway decent, I needed to figure something out.

I looked at Alex's hopeful face. Edward was going to hate this, and of course so was I, but it was the only thing I could think of. Besides, I wasn't half bad at chess.

"Okay," I said.

**Alice's Point of View**

I cannot believe she would do this to me. I know Bella does not like out 'Bella Barbie' sessions, but she is still my best friend and my sister-to-be. The least she could have done was play along. And the worst part was, I couldn't do anything or say anything to her without Edward getting his knickers in a twist over it. Scratch that, the worst part was that everyone else will side with Edward because Bella is the fragile human.

Suddenly, a vision came to me. As I watched, the most wonderful feeling of elation spread through me. Bella would not be hurt, and I would still have my revenge, or at least as much revenge as possible. All I would have to do was nothing.

**Mike's Point of View**

Well, that was something else. Not only is Cullen a genius and a ladies man, but apparently, he is also a mechanic. Who woulda thought. Anyway, It only took him half an hour to find the problem and fix it, and while he was doing it, he kept up a steady stream of conversation. I am not sure what is up with Cullen, but if this is going to be a regular thing, then I will definitely have to come up with better responses than "Uh, huh," and "Mhm." He must think I am mentally retarded or something.

I really hope that he isn't just being nice to me to win points with Bella, though. Because that would be totally embarrassing.

**Edward's Point of View**

Following the plan, I met Mike out by his car directly after I left Bella in the hall. He was waiting for me by his car, his hood already popped. Without even looking at Mike, I reached into the engine and pulled out a little piece of paper stuck next to the pistons. On it were instructions for fixing the car. I had cornered Rosalie earlier and cashed in a few you-owe-me's to get her to do this. Apparently there was something wrong with the exhaust pipe, but Rosalie didn't think it would be too difficult to fix.

For the first time since I arrived, I looked at Mike. He looked scared to death. I sighed. Bella may compare Mike to a golden retriever, but I do not think she would be very happy if I just fixed his car while showing my true, nasty feelings toward him. With a sigh, I turned to him.

"I think the problem might be that your exhaust pipe is blocked," I said, being very careful to keep my face neutral. "Luckily, it is a fairly simple problem to fix." He just stared at me. Oh well, If I was going to do this, I may as well do it properly.

And I started to talk.

After awhile, I noticed Mike start to relax. He even worked up the nerve to comment on a few of the things I was saying to him.

I hate that kid. I hate the way he thinks about Bella, as if she is a toy that can be played with and used up at his leisure. I hate the way he thinks he is more superior to everyone else because he has had more dates. But above all, I hate that I have to be friendly and polite to him for Bella's sake when all I want to do is tear his throat out.

It was because of that thought that I fixed the car – perhaps a little quicker than was sensible. And from Mike's thoughts, he noticed. But I didn't care. Listening to that idiot think about her just made me need to see her all the more.

But I loved her, so I smiled and wished him luck as he drove away. Then I went to find Bella.

**Alice's Point of View**

I had spent the whole half-hour Edward was away talking to Bella about what I would do to the person who wreaked my Act. Bella tried to hide her unease, but every time I mentioned a new punishment, her face went just a little paler and her breathing hitched just a little. Two minutes before Edward was due to walk into the cafeteria, I started blocking my thoughts by reciting The Constitution in Portuguese. I knew over six thousand languages, which would keep my mind occupied for at least two hours. Just long enough for me to get away from him. Of course Edward would be annoyed that I was blocking him, but he wouldn't think too much of it.

Beside me, Bella was fiddling with her muffin. It suddenly struck me that I hadn't seen her take one bite yet. I felt a little twinge of guilt. Even if she did sabotage my Act, she still didn't deserve to starve. Besides, Edward would get very angry if I didn't get her eating.

"Bella, please eat your muffin," I said hastily. She just looked at mu suspiciously.

"Why?"

"Because Edward will walk through those doors in about two minutes and he will be upset with me if you haven't been eating." Bella's face brightened at the mention of my favourite brother and she quickly broke off a piece of muffin and popped it in her mouth. I felt another twinge of regret as I realized she didn't argue with me because she still didn't want to get me in trouble. She was still my sister and I was being horrible to her.

Just then, Edward walked through the cafeteria door.

**Edward's Point of View**

I did my best to walk calmly although everything in me wanted to run to my Bella and hold her forever. When I saw her sitting there next to Alice I rushed over and pecked her on the lips. I wasn't until I sat down that I noticed that Alice was reciting the constitution in Portuguese. And what was more, she wouldn't look me in the face. When I tried to catch her eye, she pretended fascination with the clock hanging on the wall.

"How did it go Edward?" Bella asked, and I shrugged. No need to go into details about how much I really wanted to hurt Mike. Thankfully, Bella was too distracted to insist on details.

"Guess what, Edward," she said. "I know what I am going to do for my Act on Thursday."

"I thought you already had your Act," Alice interrupted. Bella wisely chose to ignore her.

"I am going to help Alex practice for the upcoming chess tournament." _ What!!??!!_ My mind screamed, but my face remained carefully impassive. Bella's face grew confused as she gauged my lack of response. She was probably expecting me to blow up or something like that. But Bella doesn't need to know that I want to tear Alex apart for cornering her into this. I didn't want her to see the monster in me. Besides, it was one afternoon and I would be with her.

"Wow," she said. "Where did you get so much tolerance?"

"I trust you, love," I said simply. As I said those words, her face just exploded in pure joy, and for an instant, I was happy also. But just as I was just getting ready to say something else, Alice slipped up.

The thought I got was no more than a still picture, a photograph of what was to come, but in it was so much confusion and information that for a moment, I was stunned. The picture showed Bella and Alex in the school gym. Alex was holding a basketball and Bella was dribbling another one. Bella was laughing in the picture. I was nowhere to be seen. What was going on?

**A/N – To all the people who review to this chapter, I will send you a special outtake (thank you to **_**VivaViva**_** for this idea ********). And not only is it an outtake, it also gives some hints as to what happens in chapters to come!**

**Cheers**

**~MJ**


	5. Of Basketball and PickUp Lines

**A/N – This chapter is 14 pages in Word. I am so proud of myself. Once again, thank you to all my reviewers, and to my incredible beta, **__** for her mad beta-ing skills. Read her awesome story! And without further ado, here is Bella's Act!**

**Bella's point of View**

Edward had left. I had my suspicions when I woke up and he was not with me, but I knew the truth as soon as I saw the note he had left on my desk.

Dearest Bella,

I am dreadfully sorry that I will not be here when you wake up. Alice called me with the news that it will be very sunny today. I do recognize that this puts you in a position as Jasper can not longer do his Act today. I truly hope Alex cooperates and is willing to re-schedule your practice.

I love you so much: never forget that.

Be safe,

Edward

The evidence was right there in my hands. The Cullens would not be coming to school. I would have to do my Act a day earlier than planned.

_The only problem_, I thought to myself, _Is that now Edward will not be there. It will just be Alex and I. _I was fairly certain that Alex would not take advantage of that, but I was still leery of what could happen.

As soon as I stepped out of my truck, Alex walked over to lean against the old green Camry I had parked beside.

"Hey, Bella," He said

"Hi," I muttered, and then straightened up. "Hey, do you mind I we practice today instead of tomorrow?"

He grinned. "No problem, how does after school sound?"

"Brilliant," I said, carefully concealing my nerves. He opened his mouth and was about to say something when the warning bell interrupted us. _Saved by the bell, _I thought. "See you in Bio," I yelled as I raced off.

My head was in turmoil as I rushed to Trig. On one hand, I was very afraid to be alone with him, but on the other, he seemed a bit like Angela and Jake; really easy going and the sort of person I could easily be a friend with. And that seemed like a good thing, if he would just skip the useless infatuation.

Thoughts like that swirled through my brain right through Trig and Government until the lunch bell startled me.

"Are you coming, Bella," Angela asked.

"Um, yeah," I said, grabbing my books. It was going to be a long, long lunch.

**Jasper's Point of View**

After calling Mark at home, there was nothing else to do but wait. For awhile, I watched Alice and Edward play chess, but even that got annoying after Edward's fifth trip into Bella-Land.

"ESME!" Emmett's booming voice yelled.

"Don't yell in the house," she told him as he came rocketing down the stairs.

"Do we have any flour?" he asked.

"No, I do not think so," she said, frowning.

"Oh, okay," he said, and left. The rest of the family stared after him. Alice shrugged and moved her knight to F5. One by one, the rest of the family followed suite and returned to their activities, but the confusion in the room was still overwhelming.

What was Emmett up to now?

**Bella's Point of View last **

It was at times like this when I especially missed Edward. For the last fifteen minutes, Jessica had been chattering on and on about a new pair of shoes and frankly, it had gotten annoying fourteen minutes ago. If Edward had been here, he would have changed the topic as soon as he saw me getting fidgety. I swear I was about to strangle someone when Ms. Cope's voice came over the PA: **Bella Swan, please come to the office for a phone call, Bella Swan.** Thank God!

Muttering an apology to Angela, I grabbed my bag and headed for the door. As I walked into the dimly lit front office, Ms. Cope gestured towards the phone.

"Chief Swan insisted on talking to you in person."

I picked up the phone. "Hey, Dad."

"it's not your dad," Emmett's voice said on the other end. "It's Emmett," he added, unnecessarily.

I rolled my eyes. "I knew that," I informed him. "What's up?" Meaning, why the heck are you calling me during school?

"Could you pick up some flour before you come over to our house?" Emmett asked. "I want to make those cookies tonight and it is a bit sunny out for me to get it myself."

I glanced out towards the weak sunlight streaming in through the little window. "Sure," I agreed.

"Great, Bella. See you then."

As I hung up the phone, I muttered my thanks to Ms. Cope. She smiled at me, and went back to shuffling papers on her desk.

Stepping out into the sunlight, I rummaged through my bag for my copy of Wuthering Heights. Unfortunately, just as I was turning to my page, the warning bell rang. I sighed. Like it or not, I still had half a day to go.

**Alex's Point of View**

Three minutes before the bell rang, I snuck out of class. It wasn't difficult. Mr. Ryans was engrossed in the game of solitaire he was playing with the computer and barely seemed to notice when I let myself out of the classroom.

Walking down the silent hall was a treat. The campus was so small that between classes, the halls were jam-packed with students. It was nice to have some elbow room for a change. I stopped outside the gym where Bella's class would be finishing up. I figured I would walk her to her locker so she could put her stuff away. After all, isn't that what a gentleman is supposed to do?

When she saw me standing in the hall, here eyes widened. "How did you get over here so fast?" she asked, surprised.

"I skipped out of class five minutes early." Too late, I wondered if that might be a bad thing, but I need not have worried. She laughed at that trivial fact, her amusement clearing the confusion from her face. Together, we walked out into the courtyard that was my favourite shortcut.

There was now weak sunlight pushing its way past the menacing clouds and I was again struck by the outrageous perfections of the angel walking beside me. The sunlight caught the red in her chocolate and highlighted it. One of these lock-the moist air twisting it into a corkscrew- separated and fell in front of her face. I longed to tuck it behind her ear, but I suspected she would find that too forward and uncomfortable, so I kept my hands to myself.

Her locker was in the History wing, just outside her classroom door. As she dragged her backpack out of her locker, I decided to start a conversation.

"So, where are the Cullens today?"

She looked at me briefly before answering, "Hiking."

There was a brief, awkward silence before I pressed on. "Why didn't you go with them?" She always seemed attached to Edward; I guess it just made sense that she would go with them. I had expected her to answer, or at least ignore me if she found the question rudely personal. Therefore, I was briefly stunned when she laughed. Her voice – ironically enough – sounded like Bells. I stood there for about five minutes feeling like the world's biggest idiot before she finally regained her composure.

"Not you," she gasped, tears of mirth still running down her face. "I'm sorry; it's just been a really bad day." Her amusement was catching and soon, I was roaring with laughter too.

After we finally calmed down, she asked me how I knew the Cullens weren't at school. Wisely, I chose not to mention I had never seen her and Edward apart. No need to freak her out with my mad stalking skills quite yet.

"Alice Cullen wasn't in my second period art class."

There was surprise in her voice as she commented, "I didn't know you took Art with Alice." I saw a chance to connect myself to her world and took it.

"Yeah, she and I were partners for a project a few weeks back."

Her face softened. She must like Alice a lot. "Isn't she an amazing artist?"

"Yeah, we designed a vase together. I made it and she painted it. I make pottery," I tacked onto the end of my explanation.

"Wow," she said, here face growing thoughtful. "You know, you don't get a whole lot of guys taking art. It is really too bad."

Again, I scrambled to hide the shock on my face. Not only was this incredible girl aware of what was going on around her; she also seemed to understand. This was a girl who wouldn't call a guy gay because he liked art. _She's perfect for you,_ my inner voice said smugly, and for once, I had to agree. This was the one.

Bella's Point of View

After I had picked up my backpack from my locker, Alex took the lead and started walking towards the Gym/Arts wing. By now, I was feeling very comfortable with him and we chatted easily about his sister and classes as we walked down the halls. My uneasiness returned though, as he casually held the door to the gym open for me. I stepped inside and looked around the dreaded place I had exited merely half an hour ago. By the time I looked back at him, he was already standing in the center of the spacious room dribbling a basketball with another tucked under his arm. He must have seen something in my face because he let both balls drop and walked over to me.

"Are you okay?' he asked softly.

"I thought we were playing chess," I commented, trying to ignore the pounding of my heart. "I just think I should warn you that I am a horrible basketball player."

He laughed, the warm sound making his brown eyes glow. "I know."

"You do?" I asked skeptically. _Perhaps I should warn him about my danger magnet too._ I opened my mouth to say something when he cut me off.

"Yeah, I've seen Mike's bruises." My face flushed red, but he didn't seem to notice. Instead, he continued. "My basketball coach thinks I need to spend a bit more time reviewing the rules and one of the older players suggested teaching a friend to play the sport. When I talked to Mike, he, uh, mentioned you.

My face was probably cherry-red at this point.

"You aren't mad or anything, right?" he asked, shooting a sidelong glance at me. "You rally are doing a great act of kindness by helping me today."

_A great act of kindness. _ How long would those words continue to torture me? For the first time, I raised my head to look at him. Alex was biting his lip nervously. I took a deep breath and smiled at him.

"Let's do this."

Alice's Point of View

After about three hours, I had to leave because I was running out of things to translate. As I ran through the moist spring air, I was hit with another vision. In it, Jasper was holding his head while another boy recited off lees-than-true facts about the Civil war. Jazzy's eyes were glazed over, although they remained a dark ochre colour; not gold, but still not black either. That, at least, was comforting.

Sunlight streamed through the trees and my skin reflected dappled rainbows onto my surroundings from where the light touched my body. The woods were alive with sound. Crickets, frogs, and various birds were all heralding the arrival of the warmer weather. Slowly, I felt my tense muscles relax as the sun slowly warmed my granite skin. I was so relaxed that I was nearly surprised when Jasper sat noiselessly beside me.

I opened my mouth to speak, but he silenced me with a tiny shake of his head. Leaning back, he grabbed my hand and gently pulled me down so that I was lying beside him on the dewy grass. Wordlessly, Jasper began running his hands up and down my arms. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply. This was where I wanted to stay. Right here, in the arms of the man I love, forever.

**Alex's Point of View**

We trained for about an hour before she wanted to stop. I knew all the rules down by heart and Bella was getting much better. By the end of the lesson, we were even shooting a few hoops. I was just getting ready to shoot my fifteenth hoop when Bella looked at her watch and sighed.

"I have to pick up something before I go home," she said sadly. So she wanted to stay with me. I could work with that.

"Okay," I said. "See you tomorrow." She grinned at me and grabbed her stuff. As I watched her walk out the door, I thought about how I would approach her tomorrow. I had to have a plan.

Bella's Point of View

Our 'practice' wasn't too bad. I actually had fun. Alex was a very good teacher and I only hit my head with the ball twice. I was almost sorry I had to go, but the thought of seeing Edward so soon put a smile on my face.

As I pulled into the parking lot of Thriftway, I spotted Jessica getting out of her car. She waved to me and I walked over, albeit warily. She has begun to tolerate me again, but has never really made any direct conversation with me since Edward left.

"Hi, Bella," she gushed. "I saw you in the gym with Alex. Are you two going out now?" Her eyes were shining with a rash excitement and I mentally kicked myself for inviting this conversation. I would have to make it very clear to her that we were just friends.

"No, Jess. I was just helping him practice for the basketball game on Saturday." She scoffed at my weak explanation.

"He has a thing for you. Why else would he choose you to practice with him?" _Why else indeed, _I wondered as we turned into the baking aisle.

The store was nearly empty for a Wednesday afternoon. The cashiers were chatting to each other from their lanes and the only other customer was a younger teenage boy standing near the magazines.

As Jessica chattered about who was currently dating whom, I let my mind wonder to how much flour Emmett would need. I decided to get one of the big sacks. That way he would have plenty in case he messed up again.

"Hey girls," I looked up to see the boy standing on the opposite side of the aisle. He was taller than I thought, and had brown hair with a few zits peppering his forehead.

"Hi," Jessica said irately. She obviously had not appreciated this stranger interrupting her monologue.

"Where have you been all my life?" the boy said, winking at Jessica. I must admit, he had really nice, hazel eyes, even if I did prefer topaz myself.

"Hiding from you," Jessica said, clearly irritated. She was about to turn back to me when the boy spoke again.

"What's your sign?"

"Proceed with caution," she said, a grin starting to appear. Only Jessica could be enjoying herself here.

"Is your name Summer? I was only asking 'cause you are hot." This sick, twisted boy seemed to be having as much fun as Jessica was. I only hoped he was having enough fun with her to completely forget about me.

"Is your name Yankee, cause you suck!" From the look on his face and the logo on his baseball cap, he was not too impressed.

He narrowed his eyes and shot back, "If I saw you naked, I'd die happy."

"If I saw you naked, I would die laughing." The boy just stared at Jessica for a second. Suddenly his face split into a wide grin and he nodded his head in defeat before turning to me.

Oh, crap.

"Do you believe in love at first sight or do you want me to walk by again," he grinned at me and I blushed.

I opened my mouth to answer when I felt a warm arm snake its way around my waist. I jerked my head up to look at Alex. There was a wide grin on his mouth and he winked at me.

"Hey, baby," he said smoothly. My jaw dropped and I rushed to get it back under control before it could give his act away. Although I am not sure that Jessica and the kid would have noticed. There jaws were almost as far down as mine.

"That's your boyfriend?" The kid made a sad attempt at being cool and failed. After sizing Alex up, he seemed to think better of his plan to flirt with me.

"Yep," Alex looked at me and I barely saw the question in his eyes before his lips were on mine.

The kiss was wrong. It was too warm and had none of the loving edge that Edward's kisses had. Out of the corner of my mouth, I saw Jessica looking like Christmas had come early. It looked like the Queen of Rumours had some work to do. Every instinct screamed at me to hit him or something, but at the same time, I knew that his kiss was the only thing saving me from certain harassment. I longed for Edward's mouth on mine, but I was still grateful.

It seemed like forever, but it was only a quick peck before he broke away.

"Did you get what you needed?" He asked me. I nodded weakly and bent down to drag the sack of flour off the shelf. "No, let me get that," he said grabbing it and hefting it over his shoulder. He took my hand in his and I waved to a still stunned Jess.

After getting past the bored check-out girl, Alex insisted on carrying the bag of flour to my truck. I would have insisted on carrying it, but I doubted I could even lift it.

As he dumped it in the back of my truck, he turned around to face me. "Look, I'm really sorry for what I did in there. I get that you are pretty mad at me."

I thought for a second before answering. "No, I am not mad. I understand why you did it, although I wish there was something else that would have made him stop."

He grinned at me. "Yeah, me too." His mood suddenly shifted and became brooding. "I know now that you don't want to date me. I just want to tell you that I know that and I will not pursue you any more."

My heart lifted as I listened to his words. If only Jake would take a hint that well. "Thank you," I said gratefully, and then frowned. "We can still be friends, right?" I asked.

"I'd like that." He smiled at me and I smiled back. He seemed to hesitate for a moment, and then gripped me in a chaste hug that ended quickly. "I have to get going," he said regretfully. Then his grin turned wicked. "Are you sure you can manage that flour by yourself?"

"Scram," I laughed, hitting him on the shoulder. He saluted me and disappeared between the rows of ancient cars. I watched him go, feeling even happier than before.

**Jasper's Point of View**

Edward became alert as we started to hear Bella's ancient truck chugging its way up the driveway.

"Emmett," she called as she pulled up to the house and the truck wheezed to a halt. "I have your flour." On the second floor, we could hear the moaning break off and Emmett apologize to Rosalie. Edward winced and I could only imagine what he was getting from the happy couple upstairs. Certainly the amount of lust emanating from them was driving me up the wall.

Edward and Emmet ran outside. From the window, I watched Edward take Bella's bruised face in his hands and kiss her forehead. His love was nearly overpowering Emmett's lust. Emmet – the sack of flour thrown carelessly over one shoulder- walked up behind them and made a rude comment. Across the room, Esme flinched. Bella jumped away and turned bright red as Emmett roared in laughter.

It always made me feel bad when I saw Emmett playing with Bella. Edward and Carlisle, I understood. Carlisle has always had the best self-control, and she is Edward's soulmate for crying out loud. Emmett on the other hand is just a brother like I am. He feels the same amount of brotherly love and protectiveness for her as I do, and yet fate decided that it should be him out there teasing and making her laugh, and me inside, unable to be around her for fear of another accident. Alice shot me a sympathetic look. _Soon_, her eyes said, and I mentally agreed. We had already voted to adopt her. At this point, it was only a matter of outside, Edward shot me a death glare. I ignored him and concentrated on studying my Alice's features. She smiled and squeezed my hand.

Slamming the front door, Emmett walked back into the house.

"Where are Bella and Edward?" asked Esme.

"Those two lovebirds went the Meadow," Emmett smirked, and Esme frowned.

"I hope you are planning on apologizing to them," she started, and I let my mind wander again. I've seen it before. Esme would make him apologize, and Emmett would try and do it in the most perverted way possible, just to make Bella blush. My mind started to wallow in self-pity again until Alice pinched me. I looked at her and she kissed me. Effortlessly, like lying in warm sunlight, I let myself sink into her love. She is all I would ever need.

**Bella's Point of View**

"Why are you stealing me away from your family so rudely?" He smiled again but refused to answer. By now, we had slowed to a walk, and the bright sunlight was throwing sparkly patterns on his skin. I kept my head carefully tucked just under his jaw as I silently greeted him after my long day. I couldn't know for sure, but I thought he was doing the same. Every so often, he would turn his head and breathe deeply in my hair.

Suddenly, we were in our meadow. It looked so different from the last time I saw it. It has wildflowers again, and I am back with the man I love again. The horror of three months ago has faded, and now it seems almost unreal, like a really bad nightmare you wish you could forget.

Gently, he placed me on top of a bed of purple flowers. Leaning over, he stunned me with his ochre eyes as he kissed first one eyelid, then the other, and my nose. Hesitating, he breathed deeply, smiled to himself, and kissed me tenderly on the mouth. My blood boiled and I reached up to grab his face, but it was gone.

I blinked several times, and looked up to see him sitting about ten feet away from me. He looked at me with incredibly pained eyes.

"Bella, why do your lips taste like Alex Chatterson?"

**Emmet's Point of View**

For now, I was alone in the kitchen. Rosalie had gotten bored and left to play with her new Lexus, and I had long since kicked a worried Esme out. Jasper and Alice had left again to Who-Knows-Where, and Carlisle was up in his study.

Humming to myself, I read the instructions again before adding the required amount of flour. Esme thought I would need about eight dozen, so a quadrupled the recipe. It was a good thing Bella picked up tons of flour.

Diving into the fridge for eggs, I caught a whiff of a particularly nasty scent. I grabbed the offending container and set it on the counter.

"Don't touch that," an annoying voice said behind me. I turned around as Alice danced up the stairs. "That is the lasagna Esme made Bella for dinner. I know it smells awful but it is Bella's favorite and she, Edward, and Esme will be put out with you if you throw it out," she called as she disappeared.

Grumbling slightly, I shoved it back in the refrigerator. Then a thought occurred to me. If lasagna was Bella's favourite food, is there some in the cookies? I checked the recipe. Nothing. _That makes no sense,_ I argued. Suddenly, I had another brilliant stroke of inspiration. If Bella liked lasagna that much, then why wouldn't she like it in cookies? Actually, the cookies might taste better if I added all her favourite foods.

Ripping a sheet of paper out of one of Jasper's unused binders, I began a list of Bella's favourite foods.

**Bella's Point of View**

My stomach dropped like a rock and settled in the soles of the ridiculously expensive skate-shoes Alice bought me. Edward was still looking at me sadly and I had to say something.

"It is a really long and complicated story."

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Did you or did you not kiss Alex?"

"Well, yeah. I mean…no, I didn't," I answered, stumbling over my words in my rush to answer them. "He kissed me."

A spark of anger ignited in Edward's eyes and I rushed to defend him. "He was saving me from a ridiculously eager boy trying to pick Jessica and I up at Thriftway."

"Are you hurt?" he demanded.

"No." _This can't be happening. Now Edward is really mad and he will leave again and it will be all my fault. _I was so wrapped up in my panicked thoughts that I barely heard Edward when he started speaking again.

"I am going to murder him."

I jerked my head up. Edward looked dangerous again; like a real vampire.

"If it isn't bad enough that the Mutt can not take a hint, now you have another boy being far too persistent about following your every move."

It was times like these where I wished Edward could just read my mind. "But he was only protecting me from an unknown stalker," I protested. "Besides, afterward, in the parking lot, he agreed that I already had a boyfriend and that he should probably back off out of respect for both of us. "

Edward looked at me skeptically. "Are you sure you are alright?"

"Positive."

He crossed the distance between us in four strides and took his face in mine. "Then I guess that is all that matters."

**Emmet's Point of View**

They looked perfect. I made sure to stick to the recipe when it came to the cooking instructions this time and they looked beautiful. When I pulled them out of the oven, they were a golden brown, and were slightly squashy in the center. They smelled revolting to me, but Esme told me to expect that.

The other eight batches turned out the same way. By the time I pulled the ninth batch out of the oven, Bella and Edward would be due home any minute. I pulled four cookies out and placed them carefully on a plate just as Esme walked down the stairs.

"Those look wonderful, Emmett," she said just as Edward pulled a laughing Bella through the door. As soon as she entered, she took a deep breath and gasped.

"Is that heavenly smell the cookies, Emmett?" I grinned and held the plate out to her. Smiling at me, she took one. I turned around to do something about the stack of dishes, but I still heard Bella mutter to Edward, "I don't believe it. He actually made edible cookies." Really, the surprise in her voice was downright insulting.

"Just wait until you taste them," Edward muttered darkly. The nerve!

_I won't poison your girlfriend, Eddie. Besides, she's my sister too. _Edward shot me a venomous glare. All three of us watched Bella as she sunk her teeth into the first cookie.

**Bella's Point of View**

When I first bit into the cookie, it was pure heaven. The chewiness of the dough combined with the subtle flavours of the chocolate chips and pecans were just about as good as you can get. Unexpectedly, a sharp, sour tang hit my taste buds. Then another. And another. After a few seconds, my heaven had transformed into my own living hell. I had managed to separate the two of the flavours into a lemony tang, and something that tasted faintly cheesy. I abruptly felt sick to my stomach.

Emmett was still watching me anxiously. "Do you like them, Bells?" I nodded weakly, afraid that if I opened my mouth that bite of cookie might come up again with the remnants of my lunch tagging along.

Edward, as always, was my hero. "Come up to my room, Bella. There is something I want to show you." I gratefully took his hand, and let him drag me upstairs. Once we were in the safety of his bedroom, he spoke again. "Are you okay?" I opened my mouth cautiously and decided it might be okay to speak.

"That was the worst thing I have ever tasted."

"I am truly sorry," he apologized. "I knew wouldn't like it, but I did think it would be that bad. You do look a little green though. Are you sure you are alright?"

"I'm good," I said stubbornly. "What were in those cookies, anyway?" Edward winced.

"Emmett was thinking something along the lines of lasagna, Coke, and those lemon candies you like so much." I pulled a face. No wonder they were so gross. "I think he was adding all your favourite foods to them."

"We can't let the rest of the school eat them," I said with conviction. An image of Mike puking in History rose in my mind and my stomach rolled in response."

He winced. "I know," he muttered. Suddenly, the wheels in my head started spinning.

"Edward, I have an idea."

**Alice's Point of View**

After Edward practically dragged Bella out of the room, Emmett turned to the small crowd that had gathered to watch Bella's reaction. "What could be so important in his room that he had to drag them away from the rest of the cookies?" he whined. I opened my mouth to respond, but Rosalie beat me to the punch.

"Never mind Emmie," she purred so seductively that I wanted to gag. "Let's go finish what we started, shall we?" Emmett grinned like a fool as he picked her up in his arms and carried her towards the stairs. They were kissing before they reached the first step. Jasper winced, and I winced for him. I could only imagine what sort of emotions he was receiving at the moment.

"When I gave Emmett permission to do this I never dreamed it could be this much trouble." Carlisle looked anxiously at first Jasper, then me. I opened my mouth to respond when I was hit with another vision.

I am so sorry, Emmett, but they were soooooo good!" Bella was standing in the kitchen with Edward and Emmett and she had the cookie tin in her hands. The only problem was, the tin was empty of all but a few crumbs. Emmett looked at her and grinned.

"No problem, Bella! I'll just make more!" Emmett said enthusiastically. Bella and Edward shared a secret smile and the vision ended.

Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper were all looking at me curiously. I pecked Jasper on the cheek.

"I'll be right back, babe" He looked at me curiously, but didn't ask. I love him for his easy-going nature.

**Bella's Point of View**

Within moments of me explaining my plan to Edward, Alice was perched on the couch beside me. "This is a great plan, Bella," she squealed enthusiastically. "I already buried the cookies, now all you need to do is hold the tin."

I agreed and Alice, Edward and I crept downstairs. She set the empty tin on the counter, and then frowned.

"Now, who wants to interrupt Emmett and Rosalie to bring him down here?"

I froze, and Edward did the same. I was suddenly very aware of the groans emitting from the third-floor bedroom. Alice took one long look at my horror-struck and tsked.

"You are such a baby, Bella," she accused. "Fine, I have an idea." She shoved me in a chair and thrust the empty tin in my hands. "Look guilty." She spun on her heel and walked into the living room. I heard her pace around for a few seconds before coming back through the doorway.

"Bella!" she shrieked! Upstairs, I heard the groaning stop. "How could you do that to the cookies???" In a flash, Emmett was beside her.

"You ate the cookies?" he asked, incredulity written all over his face. "How could you?"

I can't believe she would do that. Nervously, I cleared my throat. "I'm so sorry Emmett, but they were sooooo good!"

I quietly peeked up at Emmett through my bangs. A grin was slowly spreading across his face. "No problem, Bella!" he exclaimed happily, and I nearly fainted in surprise. "I'll just make more."

I looked at Edward out of the corner of my eye, and he smiled encouragingly at me.

"That's great!" Alice said happily. "Bella and I will even help you."

His expression turned mulish. "No, I want to do this on my own." He turned and ran back up the stairs.

"Oh darn," Alice said. That will make tomorrow much more difficult.

"What?" I asked warily, but she shook her head.

"You will see."

Someone up there hates me. I am sure.

**A/N – I hope you enjoyed this chapter. For all you canon lovers, I uploaded a new story and a new contest! Check them out! Also, remember to review if you have any questions/concerns/comments. All feedback is greatly appreciated! Good luck on all your stories!**

**Cheers,**

**MJAlikat**


	6. Jasper's encounter excerpt

A/N – This was originally an excerpt from the previous chapter that I had sent to all my reviewers. Unfortunately, I realized that without reading this first, the story will not make very much sense to you. So, I am posting it now, and then everyone will be caught up when I finish the next chapter. As always, thank you to this chapter's beta, Claire. Sunshine for her awesome work!Jasper's Point of View

Today's history lecture was on the Civil War. I have lost count of how many Civil War lectures I have heard over the years. The disappointing thing is, no one ever gets it right. Right now, the teacher is blaming the Confederates for all the Unions problems, and I just want to go up to her and smack her. History class is always biased based on what the people think was the right side, when in fact, if they had grown up under confederate rule, they would think it is the right side because it is the only side they know. The hypocrisy of the situation always bugs me and it is always a struggle to keep control of my emotions.

"Okay, class," Mrs. Sharpe called us to order. "Mark here has a question. Go ahead and say it Mark."

A skinny boy with a shock of red hair stood up and nervously asked, "Why don't we teach both sides of the war instead of just focusing on the Union?"

"Why, Mark, that is a very good one. Who can give us the answer?"

A blonde girl with a tight, pinched face raised her hand. I recognized Mikaela Mallory from Law class last year. "Because they were wrong and their idea of what a human right was would not have been a suitable start to a democracy."

"Very good, Lauren," Mrs. Sharpe praised as the lunch bell rang. "Have a good lunch," she called as the students dashed for the door. All but two. Mark quietly walked up to the teacher's desk and listened meekly as she talked to him. I pretended to pick up my books while really listening.

"I was very disappointed in your last unit's test, Mark," she told him sternly. "Unless you pass the Civil War test on Friday, you might be in danger of failing." The poor kid gulped nervously and nodded. I could feel the waves of tension and fear rolling off him. He left the teacher's desk and I stopped him at the door.

"Hi, I'm Jasper," I introduced myself.

"M-m-mark," he stuttered. Poor kid was terrified of me already.

"I was wondering if you would like to study with me for the upcoming test." It was perfect. I would study with him, and give him all my knowledge on the civil war. Then, he would pass and I would have completed my Act without suffering from being around too many humans.

Alice and Emmett would be pleased.


End file.
